Becoming Lola
by amandajbruce
Summary: In which Miley and Lilly find a way for Lilly to go backstage at a Hannah Montana concert. Set after "Lilly, Do You Want To Know A Secret" and prior to "Miley, Get Your Gum."


Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while, so it probably would be good for me to remind everyone that I do not own Hannah Montana, or anything related to the show, movie, dolls, etc. If I did, my stories would be canon, and we all know that isn't true.

A/N: This story was mainly an experiment to see if I could write more than just Lilly and Oliver interacting in strange situations. Hope you enjoy it.

Becoming Lola

"I'm so excited , Lilly! Aren't you excited? This show is going to be huge! What do you think of my dress? you think it's okay for the finale? I want everything to be perfect! Where are you and Oliver sitting?" Miley said all of this to her best friend of the last two years in a rush while she checked herself in the mirror. She twirled, letting Lilly see all of the glitter and sequins on the pink dress she wore over her jeans. She stopped twirling when she noticed Lilly's face did not seem as ecstatic as her own.

"What's wrong? You're always so excited about Hannah's concerts."

"Well, yeah… but I didn't get tickets this time. Oliver's been trying to win some on the radio all week. I gave up. I figured, since it's you… you could just tell me about it." Lilly refused to look Miley in the eye as she spoke, and her fingers played with the fringe on a jacket hanging in the Hannah closet. "It's not like I have to go to the biggest concert ever. I mean, Hannah Montana does happen to be half of my best friend."

Lilly widened her eyes in the picture of innocence as Miley narrowed her own in suspicion. She could sense Lilly's "drama queen" voice coming.

"If you want a ticket, I can just get you one. Quit your fishin'." Miley's southern twang always seemed to become more pronounced when she scolded her friend. "And you think every concert is the biggest one ever."

"I can't go without Oliver. He would be crushed. And, how would I be able to explain the ticket? He's been keeping up with all of the contests since the tickets sold out so fast. He would know I didn't win one. What could I do? Tell him Hannah just gave me one?"

"Okay, give me a minute. I'll think of something." Miley scrunched her nose up in concentration, and Lilly could have sworn she heard the theme song for Jeopardy ringing in her ears. "I've got it! I'll just get you a backstage pass. That way no one will see you in the audience." Lilly's eyes lit up, but then her face fell, just a little, but it was enough for Miley to notice. She waited.

"How would that solve my problem?" Lilly sighed. "I guess this is just one more thing we can't tell Oliver. I'll just have to tell him I have other plans that night. But what if he does win tickets? This is harder than I thought. How did you keep a secret from us for so long?" She trudged out of the closet and perched on the end of Miley's bed. Groaning, she pulled her sneakered feet up and assumed the lotus position.

"I thought I had to," Miley told her as she followed her. "I didn't want anything to change." A shrug followed her statement. "Besides, you guys were like, Hannah's craziest fans. No one else has ever made it to the dressing room without getting caught. I didn't want to risk our friendship." She tried her best puppy dog eyes and pouted lip on Lilly. When it was not working, she added, "you know that boy can't keep a secret."

"Yeah, I know. I still haven't forgiven him for the training bra disaster." Lilly crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Do I even want to know?" Miley asked apprehensively.

"Nope."

"Good."

"Still, this Hannah thing is the only time I have ever had to lie to Oliver. I've been able to avoid talking about your secret, but this is different. We always go to the concerts together since you can never go. He might be one of the most annoying people I know, but he's still one of my best friends, and we tell each other everything." Miley hated seeing Lilly so discouraged.

"Well, look at it this way, if you tell him you're hanging out with me, you aren't lying. You just can't tell him that the me you're hanging out with is actually singing in front of thousands of people and has blond hair." Miley reached up and pulled the blond wig from her head, thinking for a second. "And I'm pretty sure we already agreed to never tell Mr. Montana about me wearing the blond wig."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If he knew you were Hannah…." Lilly trailed off, then stood to face Miley. In a matter of minutes she had just committed to keeping her best friend in the dark, yet again. "Oliver already knows we try to do girls' nights without him. Oh, by the way, he says you still owe him for that purple eyeshadow… So, what do you think I should wear?"

***

Lilly spent the next few days avoiding Oliver's constant chatter about Hannah Montana, and her decision to not tell him the truth were reinforced by his desire to shampoo Hannah's blond hair. She found it easy to swallow her guilt and focus on the excitement when she remembered that Hannah was really Miley, and the whole thing was a little creepy.

When he finally admitted to not winning any tickets, Lilly was forced to turn his invitation down for a movie night. Although she knew she would miss getting to hear him quote every Batman movie ever made, she figured getting to see Miley backstage would be worth it. She also had a feeling his night would not end with a movie, but with another attempt to sneak in to see Hannah anyway.

Miley, on the other hand, spent a large part of those same few days trying to convince her father that it was a good idea to let Lilly enjoy the concert from backstage. She cornered him in the kitchen, yet again, to give him her speech.

"But Daddy… all the great singers have friends at their shows. Traci is just Hannah's friend. She doesn't know Miley. All I ever really get is you and Jackson… you know I love you, Daddy, but it isn't the same." She tried the puppy dog face she used unsuccessfully on Lilly, and her father finally caved.

"Alright. I guess she can come." He lathered mustard on to the slice of bread in front of him. "You need to make sure no one will recognize her though, just in case. It seems like half your school shows up for your concerts." Robbie Ray's southern drawl was even more pronounced than his daughter's.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy! I promise no one will know who she is! You're the best dad ever!" Miley threw her arms around him before grabbing the phone to dial Lilly's number.

"Lilly, I think we need to go shopping."

***

After six hours, Lilly was exhausted, but she was bound and determined to create the perfect outfit. She and Miley had gone to countless stores, and were now combing through Hannah Montana's closet for the finishing touches.

"What do you think of these?" Lilly held up a pair of earrings that looked more like disco balls.

"Nah. What about this? I think it was given to me for a photo shoot, but I don't think I even used it." Miley showed her a black choker. "Plus, it goes with the whole semi-gothic vibe you've got goin' on."

"You said I needed to look different." Looking at herself in the mirror, Lilly then remarked, "I look like a giant bruise." She had on a dark blue dress, black jeans, and black boots.

"And you are still so Lilly." Their eyes met in the mirror and Miley lifted a strand of her friend's dirty blond hair to make her point. "Luckily I planned for this."

"What do you mean?"

"Hannah called in a favor and had a few things sent over." Miley pulled a box down from one of the shelves and opened it to reveal a trio of wigs. "What?" Miley responded when Lilly's face became skeptical. "The wig is part of what makes me Hannah. It might help you not be so much like Lilly."

"Okay, let's see. This one's kind of cool." Lilly took the first one from the box and burst into laughter when she saw herself in the mirror. "I look like that singer my mom listens to al the time… Claire? No, that's not it… Cher!"

"Yeah, or the Mom from "The Adams Family." I don't think the super straight, super dark look works for you. Let's try the next one." Miley was also having trouble containing her laughter.

The next wig was very long, very curly, and the exact shade of brown of Miley's hair.

"It's pretty," Lilly admitted, "but kind of creepy. It's too much like your hair." Miley looked at their reflection in the mirror and agreed.

"The last one is kind of out there. I asked for anything but blond, but this might be a bit much. I don't think it's anyone's natural color." Miley hesitated before handing the final wig over. It was a deep auburn, almost the same color as a rusting pipe. As soon as the wig was on her head, Lilly's face changed.

"It's perfect. And you know, I think you have lipstick and nail polish this exact same color."

"Then let's hop to it. I've only got an hour before sound check, and we can test out your new look."

When the two girls finally made their way downstairs, Robbie Ray had a little bit of difficulty picking his jaw up from the floor.

"What do you think, Daddy?"

"Well, no one will recognize her. She definitely looks unique."

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart. It was a challenge." Lilly grinned, and the two girls crossed the living room to the door. Robbie Ray watched the two of them make their way to the waiting car.

"That girl looks like a costume shop threw up on her. Heaven help us if Oliver ever finds out. I can't even imagine what he would do."


End file.
